Nocturno
by Viko W
Summary: A veces, cuando el sueño le rehuía y la luna se colaba por la ventana de su alcoba, Molly pensaba en él.


**Disclaimer:** __La serie de Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon es propiedad de NaokoTakeuchi, este fic está hecho sin finalidades de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Nocturno.**

A veces, cuando el sueño le rehuía y la luna se colaba por la ventana de su alcoba, Molly pensaba en él. La mayoría del tiempo su mente se hallaba ocupada en un mar de tareas, múltiples distracciones que la mantenían andando al compás de las manecillas del reloj. Pero algunas noches, ella lo recordaba. Su memoria se abría paso por entre el subconsciente hasta alcanzarla. El tiempo escaso que compartió a su lado se había hecho con un trocito de su corazón, en donde moraba seguro, a salvo del olvido. En noches como esa, Nephrite regresaba, exhibiendo una sonrisa soberbia ante la mirada abnegada en lágrimas de Molly. Él nunca decía nada, mientras Molly le relataba en un hilo de voz las últimas novedades desde su partida. Sólo con los primeros rayos del sol, la figura de Nephrite se desvanecía para regresar al interior de su pecho. Esa noche, él lucía especialmente encantador. Molly se sentó al borde de la cama, los ojos le escocían, anunciando el llanto que se aproximaba. Se frotó los ojos, conteniendo las saladas lágrimas. El largo cabello castaño se movía suavemente con la brisa nocturna. Él, con las manos en los bolsillos, sonrió, invitándola a comenzar el monólogo. Molly le devolvió la sonrisa.

─ Hoy, cuando desperté, supe que vendrías. No lo sé… esta mañana al abrir los ojos pensé en ti. Y aquí estás ─se limpió el rostro al sentir la humedad ganar terreno─. He terminado con Kelvin. Ambos iremos a distintas universidades, así que era mejor hacerlo de ese modo. Verás, no se me da bien eso de las relaciones a distancia y… y ambos tenemos distintos intereses. Quiero estudiar repostería, soy buena en ello y creo que podría conseguir una beca en Francia ─hizo una pausa, reflexionando en lo dicho. Se miró las manos, sintiéndose de pronto apenada. Sus dedos se movieron inquietos sobre sus rodillas. _"…tenemos distintos intereses"_. Las palmas le sudaron. Molly levantó la vista poco después, buscando la mirada de su acompañante─… No, no es así─ empuñó las manos. Los orbes azul profundo la contemplaron expectantes─. Eso es sólo una mentira. Lo hice porque no podía continuar engañándome. Es verdad que lo quiero… lo quiero─ declaró cabizbaja, esbozando una triste sonrisa antes de volver la vista al hombre─ …pero yo siempre te amaré a ti, Nephrite.

Él la miró apremiante, ladeando la cabeza suavemente hacia un lado. Molly apretó los labios, reprimiendo el deseo por lanzarse a sus brazos.

─ … ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca fui con Kelvin a tomar una malteada de chocolate. Supongo que en el fondo de mi corazón esa bebida le pertenece a tu recuerdo. Qué infantil, ¿no?─Molly rió desanimada al tiempo en que se ponía en pie─ Soy incapaz de compartir una malteada de chocolate con alguien más. De vez en cuando salgo con Serena y las otras chicas. Comemos pastelillos, cosas de ese estilo pero yo no bebo malteada de ese sabor. Al menos no acompañada ─volvió a reír, apartando las renovadas lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de sus manos─ . Oye, Nephrite, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que bailamos juntos? Recién lo recuerdo, estaba tan nerviosa y feliz. Era la primera vez que un hombre tan apuesto me invitaba a bailar. Fue como entrar en un hermoso sueño. Nunca he vuelto a bailar esa melodía… hay tantas cosas que me gustaría hacer a tu lado.

Las cortinas susurraron con el aliento de la noche. Ella contempló en silencio la tela rozar el cuerpo de Nephrite. Podía percibir la tenue fragancia que desprendía su piel, ese aroma maderoso con cierto tinte a musgo. Molly caminó en su dirección, temerosa de apresurar el final de aquel sueño corpóreo. Extendió la mano derecha, alcanzando la faz del mayor. Cuando sus dedos tocaron aquel rostro con expresión soberbia, dio todo por terminado. La desgarradora certeza de que su imagen se desvanecería igual que un espejismo la asoló. Nephrite era nada más que eso, el producto de su ferviente anhelo por verlo. ¿Cuántas veces no deseó hacerlo? ¿Cuántas veces se contuvo por temor a verse sola en la habitación, temiendo que se le escapara de entre los dedos igual que fina arena? Tantas y Molly finalmente lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos, esperando la inminente desaparición. En su mente, evocó el recuerdo de pompas de jabón estallando al tacto. _Plop, plop._ Gimió al reemplazar aquellas burbujas por él. Los labios le temblaron a punto de romper en llanto. _Abre los ojos, Molly. Ábrelos._ Jadeó, abriendo los ojos colmada de angustia, convencida de estar sola y aun así, alojando el contradictorio deseo de verlo todavía allí de pie, mirándola. Y lo estaba.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Nephrite no se desvaneció. Ella creyó que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones al sentir una de las manos de Nephrite cerrarse alrededor de la suya. Contuvo los sollozos, apresándolos en su garganta, permitiéndose sólo las silenciosas lágrimas. Podía sentirlo, abrazarlo, olerlo. Era justo como lo recordaba. Su calidez, su pecho amplio y sus brazos fuertes rodeándola con cariño.

" _Qué bueno que te conocí…_ "

─Eres una mentira… y sin embargo yo ─la voz se le quebró─… yo te siento tan real, Nephrite.

El reloj marcaba las cinco con treinta. El tiempo a su lado transcurría aprisa y Molly no podía evitar pensar que aquella relatividad iba bien con él. Era lo usual en sus visitas, nunca se quedaba por mucho, sólo lo suficiente para escucharla aligerar su corazón. Molly hundió el rostro en el pecho del mayor. Afuera, la noche perdía intensidad. El tiempo se acababa, pero hasta entonces se aferraría a él hasta que despuntara el alba. Ella esperaría anestesiada con la vida cotidiana hasta su próximo encuentro.

 **Fin.**

….

 **Notas de la autora:** Hace unos días estaba recordando uno de los animes de la infancia: Sailor Moon. Le comentaba a una amiga que yo siempre fui leal a la relación de Darien y Serena (acá en México esos fueron los nombres de Mamoru y Usagi) a pesar de la llegada de Seiya. Entonces, entre que ella no recordaba a ciertos personajes y yo que le contaba algunos arcos y tramas de la serie, me acordé de Molly. Sí, Molly Osaka, la protagonista de la trágica historia de amor en Sailor Moon. Francamente no me convence la pareja de ella con Kelvin (Umino Gurio en la versión original) luego del tremendo golpe que fue ver morir en sus brazos a Nephrite. En lo personal, tomo su relación con Kelvin como un bálsamo para su corazón herido pero no les veo futuro juntos. Así pues, luego de tanto tiempo sin escribir historias que no involucren a dos hombres atrapados en una enfermiza relación carnal o demonios masoquistas atraídos por rubios sádicos, creo que no me ha quedado tan mal. Y quiero creerlo así porque lo escribí sintiendo cariño por una Molly que añora encontrarse nuevamente con su primer gran amor.

Por último déjenme decirles (si alguien termina por leer este pequeño fic nacido de mi nostalgia) que realmente deseé para Nephrite la oportunidad de sobrevivir y redimirse como algunos villanos lo hicieron en los arcos posteriores.


End file.
